


Язык любви

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Ухаживания в стиле Амицитиев.





	Язык любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437992) by [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei). 



Игнис ненавидел скользкие дорожки Ледникового грота. Он споткнулся уже у самого выхода, Гладио рванулся, чтобы его схватить, и так они оказались на этом выступе и ждали теперь, когда вернутся Нокт и Промпто, отправившиеся к «Регалии» за веревкой.

– Прости, – сказал Гладио. Выступ был с уклоном, и их втиснуло в узкую пещерку в стенке, так что Гладио прижимал Игниса, при этом продолжая пытаться что-то сделать, хотя было ясно, что они застряли. – Не могу с тебя слезть.

Что, в общем-то, хорошо объясняло проблему Игниса.

– Перестань шевелиться, – выдавил он, хватая Гладио свободной рукой. – Надо просто подождать.

– Если бы я не знал, что это не так... – начал Гладио, и Игнис вспыхнул от стыда.

– Ничего не говори, – предупредил он, пытаясь силой воли заставить себя перестать думать о том, что его член трется о теплое, твердое, затянутое в кожу бедро Гладио (чтоб его).

Гладио усмехнулся и чуть сильнее нажал бедром.

– Ну, как-то жестко.

Игнис уставился на него, лишившись дара речи, а его бедра, словно по собственной воле, дернулись вперед.

– Ты что, только что...?

Нажатия Гладио стали ритмичными, он покачивался, а Игнис, в свою очередь, начал толкаться ему навстречу.

– Что я могу сказать, – Гладио наклонился, чтобы прошептать это прямо Игнису в ухо, заставляя его ахнуть и задрожать. – Наверное, в конце концов, все эти заводные каламбуры на мне сказались. – Он провел губами по скуле Игниса.

Игнис откинул голову назад, открывая ему доступ и стараясь наполнить легкие воздухом.

– Я ничего не имею против ежедневных напрягов, – продолжил Гладио. Он был невыносимо собран, а Игнис уже просто плавился под ним. – Подумал, что конец меня удовлетворит. – Он пропихнул одну руку за спину Игниса, чтобы ухватить его за задницу, и сжал пальцы так, что Игнис дернулся вперед, вскрикнув, и оргазм молнией пронзил его позвоночник, отдаваясь в ноги, в пальцы, и устраивая короткое замыкание в мозгу.

Когда он пришел в себя, то едва мог стоять, а Гладио выглядел довольным собой.

– Я тебя презираю, – произнес Игнис. – Ты ужасный человек.

– Ага, прости, – сказал Гладио без малейшего раскаяния. – Ты не представляешь, как давно я хотел заполучить тебя. И... ты был не против. Так ведь? – в его голосе прозвучало достаточно беспокойства, чтобы Игнис смягчился.

– Я сожалею о месте, но не о спутнике, – он нахмурился. – И о своих манерах – ты не кончил.

– В этих штанах? Ни за что. – Гладио поцеловал его в щеку. – Может быть, потом, в отеле...

– Через две комнаты от твоей сестры.

– Я люблю трудности.

Игнис приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его, мокро и неприлично, и целовал, пока Гладио не начал задыхаться... и пока Нокт не окрикнул их сверху.

– Дерьмо, – сказал Гладио, бросая на него мрачный взгляд и вытирая рот. – Я тебя ненавижу.

– Знаю, – усмехнулся Игнис и перегнулся через него, чтобы поймать сброшенную им веревку.


End file.
